The Mystic Waters
by Bodom's Nightmare
Summary: Join Serenity, Fireheart and Dusty, three wolves who are determined to find The Mystic Waters. Danger, new friends and humans are just a few of their casualties. This is my own story, and its VERY long, so enjoy! Please give it a chance and review!
1. Just Begun and Already Problems

**A/N I know this isn't anything to do with 100% Wolf, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to put it. Please review and let me know if you like it!**

* * *

><p>A light breeze blew through the forest, rustling the branches on the trees and causing the grass to sway. Under the leafy forest ceiling, a mossy clearing opened up between the trees. In that clearing were two wolves. One black and purple, the other a dusky white.<p>

The first one, Serenity, was pacing restlessly, while the white one, Dusty, rested in the dying rays of sun. Fireheart, a flame pelted male, padded up and growled, "Why are you sitting? There's prey to be caught!" He stormed away. Fireheart failed to notice Serenity, who had paused to watch, standing in the dark shadows.

Dusty sprang up. "Don't you order me around," he tried to reply calmly.

Fireheart stopped. He turned slowly. "That wasn't my words, but Serenity's. Fine, I'll tell her you disobeyed a direct order." He disappeared through the bushes.

Dusty snorted with amusement. "In your dreams!" he barked before chasing after Fireheart.

Serenity watched in silence. She shook her head.

Fireheart heard Dusty coming and quickly hid behind a tree. He leaped out at Dusty and bowled him over. They rolled through the dirt for a few moments before Dusty jumped up and pinned down Fireheart.

As Fireheart looked up at him, he saw a huge face loom over Dustys shoulder. He smirked. "Later, Dusty!" he barked happily, just as the jaws on the face opened and yanked Dusty off of him. It was Dusty's mother!

Dusty wriggled in the jaws and yelped. "Let go!"

Fireheart got to his paws and taunted Dusty. "Ha! You're going to get it now!" He pranced off in search of Serenity. Dusty spat before being carried out of sight.

High above Fireheart, Serenity sat on a wide branch of a willow tree. As Fireheart padded past the large tree, a dead-weight fell on top of him. "Ooof!" he gasped, as the weight pressed him into the dirt. "Gerroff!"

The weight vanished, and as Fireheart scrambled to his paws, he was shocked to see Serenity sitting calmly, watching him. "What?" she asked calmly; she was gnawing something mysterious.

"What was that for!" he growled indignantly. "And what are you eating?"

Serenity scoffed. "Wolves like us eat anything we can get our paws on." she replied simply.

"That doesn't answer my question." Fireheart growled, annoyed. He whipped around and stalked off. As Fireheart walked away from Serenity, he felt an unexpected feeling. Regret. He wished he hadn't spoken so harshly to her. He felt heat spread under his fur.

"Hey you," Dusty barked from nearby bushes quietly. "Get over here."

Fireheart halted. "Me?" he queried. "Yes, you," Dusty snapped. Fireheart glanced around, then, warily, went back to Dusty.

"Look, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean..." Dusty cut him off. "Serenity's been acting strange lately," Dusty got straight to the point. "She doesn't get much sleep anymore."

Fireheart paused. "Hmmm..." He had been thinking the same thing the past few days. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" He whispered.

Dusty shrugged. "She might not be getting enough sleep since she keeps us on the move." he sighed. "At least I've been taking day naps."

Fireheart widened his eyes. "You have? But I see you all day. There's no way you could be." His gaze was drawn back to Serenity. "Well," he said, "your right. She might not be sleeping enough. Should we tell her to take a day off?" Dusty rolled his eyes. "She'll be hard to convince." he replied, glancing at the leader.

"Yeah, really," Fireheart agreed. He licked his paw. "Well, I'm going to talk to her." Fireheart barked determinedly.

"It's your funeral." Dusty called out before lying down.

"Whatever!" Fireheart shot back. He went up to Serenity, who was basking in the weak sunlight. "You-you haven't been looking well these past few days." he began, stammering slightly. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He kept his eyes directed downward. He never knew what her next move would be. But she remained quiet. "Serenity?" he cautiously nosed her shoulder. Suddenly, she bolted up, eyes ablaze. "I'm fine!" she snapped, looking him straight in the eyes. She hopped down from the tree branch and made her way towards the stream for fresh water. He sat, shocked for a minute. What was that? He wondered. He left through some bushes, only to find Dusty yelping with amusement.

"What?" Fireheart asked, feeling hot again.

"Nothing," Dusty replied.

"Ok, then." Fireheart said slowly, perplexed.

"So now what do we do?" Dusty asked.

"Well, tell me about of the wolves of old." Dusty was a smart wolf, and Fireheart loved to hear his stories. "The one about how they came to be.

"Dusty paused. "O-okay then..." He stuttered. "Well...legend says that when this planet that is so called 'earth' was created, a Wolf Spirit named Yugure came here along with some other spirit wolves. They created this world as we know it, and made wolves with more intelligence than any other creature. Then, one day, humans were created, and they invaded our peaceful land. They hunted the wolves down because of their selfish greed for our fur. They found the first Spirit, and though the Spirit battled ferociously, they eventually overtook him and killed him, taking his fur. "He paused, staring at the sky.

"Then what?''

"After that, the wolves were in a large amount of trouble, due to how many species was left." Dusty trailed off. "That is why we are in search of The Mystic Waters. So we can find and protect the remaining wolves."

"Can you describe the mystic waters?" Fireheart urged.

Dusty narrowed his eyes in thought. "Well...another legend says that The Mystic Waters is a beautiful place in a hidden valley. It also says that anyone who finds it will be granted immortality...I don't believe the legend though." he explained.

Fireheart was intrigued. "Why are you on this trip then?" he asked.

Dusty's eyes flashed. "Because it might be something worth looking at." he barked. "Okay. Well, thanks for the stories." Fireheart dashed towards the river.

Dusty nodded before lying down and gazing at the colorful flower that was a couple inches away from his cold, wet, nose.

As Fireheart gazed at the calm water, watching the moon rise, a twig snapped behind him. Turning his head, he saw Serenity step out of the forest, her fur gleaming in the soft moonlight. Fireheart was amazed how pretty she was at night. She darted here and there until she finally settled herself down on a soft bed of leaves and other things. Fireheart crouched down, not wanting to be seen. Serenity rested her head on her paws and lashed her fluffy tail.

As Fireheart turned to leave, a soft voice called him back. It was Serenity. "What are you doing here?" she questioned quietly.

"I-I was just getting a drink." he stammered. "I'm sorry I bothered you"

She blinked. "You're face tells different." she barked quietly.

He scuffed the sand with his paws in embarrassment. "Forgive me" He dipped his head. "I just wanted to see you." he looked up. "I'll leave now."

Serenity licked her paw. "Well then..." she trailed off. "Go then."

He paused then said, "Good night, Serenity. Sleep well." He pushed his way through the bushes. She didn't reply.

Dusty lay down where he was when Fireheart left, still gazing at the flower. Fireheart found a soft bit of moss next and lay down, pondering the day's events. He wondered how long it would take to get to the Mystic Waters, and if Serenity would be well enough to make it. With that last notion, he closed his eyes, and slept.

Morning came and Dusty and his flower were gone. Fireheart dashed to Serenity's nest, and skidded to halt. Serenity had disappeared too! He looked every where, but no sign of them remained. He paused, panting, and that's when he heard the distressed barking and yelping. The sounds grew louder. "Help!" cried a familiar voice.

"Dusty!" Fireheart cried. He dashed towards the cry and a horrifying scene met his eyes. Serenity and Dusty were snapping frantically at a large human, trying to keep it a bay. The agitated human had a long thick chain in its hands. Another human came around and clamped a silver metal collar around Serenity's neck.

"No!" Fireheart barked, and lunged at the human. He clamped his jaws around the arm that held the chain and jerked his arm to and fro. The human howled in pain and dropped the chain. Suddenly, a resounding gunshot tore through the air and Fireheart felt blinding pain in his shoulder. His vision went blurry, and he saw the human grab Serenity's chain and drag her away, leaving Dusty lying unconscious on the ground. Then Fireheart's world went black and he saw no more.

Serenity awoke in a small place with silver walls. One side had a wall that had squares cut out of it. 'Not this place!' she thought with a jolt of terror. Serenity bashed at the cage door and snarled.

Back in the clearing, Dusty awoke with a jolt and glanced around the clearing. He winced at the pain that surged through his paw but he didn't care. He glanced around until he noticed Fireheart. "Fireheart! Come on, buddy, wake up! Don't leave us."

Fireheart barely made out the frantic words that Dusty barked. He opened his eyes. Dusty was standing over him; Fireheart noticed he favored his right forepaw. As he scrambled to his paws, his shoulder exploded with pain and he collapsed.

"Easy, now," Dusty soothed, "Let me see that." He examined the wound and sighed. "Hold still for a minute," he barked before licking the wound. A few moments after, he walked away and returned with some fresh, icy water and dumped it on the wound.

The cold water jerked all the tiredness out of Fireheart. He looked at Dusty. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. "I'm fine. Just a little exhausted," Fireheart replied. Suddenly, thoughts of Serenity surfaced in his mind. "Where's Serenity!" he exclaimed, looking around. "Tell me everything from the beginning." He demanded.

"Well...we were out hunting when this human came up and started to attack, so we began to defend ourselves." Dusty barked. "Then you came and all that other stuff happened..."

"Oh no, no, no..." Fireheart closed his eyes. "This can't be happening!"

"Well, it is." Dusty scoffed.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Try to find Serenity, I guess."

"But you're hurt."

"The longer we wait the bigger the chance she might get hurt!" Fireheart snapped impatiently.

"Fine," Dusty grumbled. "Follow her scent." Dusty pressed his nose close to the ground. He could smell the sweet scent of Serenity. Fireheart followed him, winching at the pain in his shoulder. They finally reached a tall white building. "Ya think she's in there?" Dusty asked with an uncertain glance at the building.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Fireheart noticed a tuft of silver fur on the opening to the building. "Look!" he said. Dusty slunk over to the fur, making sure they weren't caught. Fireheart sniffed it. "It is Serenity!" At that moment, the broad doors on the side of the building opened, but no one came out. Dusty jumped back. "Let's go."

"Wait." Fireheart paused, sniffing the air. "I smell something-strange."

"Let's go." Dusty grumbled. He began to walk inside the building. Fireheart followed warily. Inside, he saw the walls lined with wire mesh cages. As they were entering a room to check it out, a familiar voice cried, "Watch out behind you!" Dusty started and whipped around. A human stood framed in the doorway, wielding another gun.

Fireheart and Dusty cowered against the back wall, knowing there was no way out. The human carried a wolf whose legs dangled limp. She wasn't dead, for her eyes were filled with fear. Then all of a sudden, she lifted her head, bit the humans shoulder and leaped out of its arms and darted for the entrance. "Serenity!" Fireheart cried excitedly.

He and Dusty bounded out of the human house after Serenity. The humans chased after them as they dashed into the forest. When they got to a thick part of the forest, the humans gave up and left. After a while, the three wolves left the trees and trekked back to their camp.

Fireheart noticed that Serenity looked thinner than ever. "What happened while you were in that awful place?" he asked.

Serenity panted. "They poked me with needles and didn't feed me," she snarled angrily.

"They didn't feed you!" Fireheart exclaimed. "And needles?" He was confused. "Why would they do that?" She didn't reply.

She remembered her escape from the German science lab when she was younger. Fireheart fell silent. He was glad she was back. "I hope they don't find us again."

"Yeah really," scoffed Dusty. "That was a waste of time." He flicked his ears, annoyed.

Serenity glared at him and snarled.

"Well it was." he muttered.

"Anyway," she paused. "I'm going for a walk." She walked away and disappeared into the sea of trees.

Dusty glanced at Fireheart, confused. "What did I say?" Fireheart just growled with amusement. Dusty pulled out his colorful flower. "So pretty..."

Fireheart looked at Dusty and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Dusty yelped, hiding his flower.

"Never mind," Fireheart turned his back, growling again.

"It's not funny!" Dusty yelped.

A few hours after, Serenity returned. Neither dared ask about her walk. They were afraid of a lecture. Instead, Fireheart asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Serenity replied. She swiftly zoomed up a tree and sat on a thick branch.

"Here, I'll catch you something." Fireheart offered.

Dusty watched him go and pulled out his flower. "Pretty..."

As Fireheart sniffed for a rabbit or bird, he was unaware that anything was following him. He caught the scent of a hare and followed it to the edge of the forest. As he entered the forest, he spotted it among some ferns. He crept forward, and as he sprang, a huge creature rammed into his side. He got to his feet, gasping for air, as it came at him again. He braced himself and leaped. They met in midair, and Fireheart still didn't know what he was up against. He slashed at its head and chest, desperate for some sign of weakness. Pain lanced through him as its claws sank into his hind leg. That made him claw and bite harder at it. Finally, after what seemed hours of fighting, it just up and lumbered away. Fireheart sank to the ground, exhausted.

Serenity waited a while then thought, "Where is he?" She leaped from the tree and went off in search of the flame colored wolf. Spotting a heap of ginger fur amid some tall grass, Serenity slunk over and saw it was her pack member. "What happened to you?" she asked, examining his wounds.

"Something attacked me," he managed through gritted teeth. "I don't know what it was."

"Can you get up?"

"I think so" he said, getting to his paws unsteadily. She braced his side and licked a wound. "Let's go." Leaning heavily on her shoulder, the pair stumbled back to Dusty. He concealed his flower once again and looked at them.

"I don't even want to ask," he barked before fetching fresh water and dumping it on the wounds. Once again, the cold water refreshed him.

"Thanks, both of you. You guys are great," he trailed off as he sank into sleep. Serenity stood up. "Watch him." she ordered before disappearing among the ferns. Dusty sat down and prepared to wait the night out. After a while, Dusty began to get drowsy. About halfway through the night, he dropped off to sleep.

Serenity climbed up the highest tree in the forest. She sat on the highest branch and gazed at the luminous crescent moon. Finally, her eyelids drooping, she gave in to sleep.

In Fireheart's dreams, he was in a clearing, surrounded by his ancestors. As he looked at their faces, he could see more than one that was familiar. "Mother!" he cried, leaping towards her. He nuzzled up against her and whispered, "I've missed you so much." She nosed him and said "I have too, young one, but I came here to warn you. Don't trust anyone. They may look nice, but never trust anyone. Do you understand?" He looked up at her and replied, "Yes mother." She pushed him away gently and said, "Now go, and remember what I said…" Firehearts dream faded and he awoke with a jolt. The others were still asleep. Making sure not to wake them, he stepped across the moonlit clearing towards the river. After cleaning himself thoroughly, he made his way back to camp and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning when Fireheart woke up, he saw that Serenity was sleeping next to him. As he watched, she woke up, stood, and yawned. "Good morning," he whimpered, startling her.

"Good morning..." she trailed off as Dusty stood. "You feeling better, Fireheart?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Well, then," Dusty said, "Let's get going. We have a long way to go." He started off.

Serenity sighed. "Follow me." she barked before pushing in front of the white wolf and leading them through the brightening forest. They followed her through ferns, brambles, and streams. No matter what, they were going to make up for all the lost time from the past few days. When they got to a broad river, Serenity paused.

"Are we going to have to swim?" Fireheart commented, glancing at his mangled paws.

"I hope not." Dusty mumbled.

Serenity snarled. "Do I have to carry you too?" she growled as she heaved Fireheart onto her back. Dusty shrugged and waded in.

"Sorry," Fireheart apologized. "I'd swim myself, but..." he trailed off. Serenity jumped into the water with Fireheart on her back. Dusty paddled the water, grumbling, after Serenity. It was a bit of a struggle, but she pushed on. As Fireheart watched Serenity struggle, he felt bad.

She swam on until they reached the riverbank. Fireheart slid off her back and onto dry land. "Are you ok?" he asked, seeing her collapse from exhaustion.

"I'm fine." she grumbled, shaking her wet pelt. Fireheart sighed, cursing his injuries. He hated putting Serenity through all this for him. He wished there were some way he could help her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, please review!**


	2. Unexpected Enemies

When Fireheart told Dusty about his thoughts the next day, the white wolf narrowed his eyes. "I see." he murmured.

"What should I do?" Fireheart flopped down on the ground.

"I don't know..." Dusty trailed off, distracted.

"I'm going for a walk," Fireheart announced, rising to his paws.

Dusty blinked. "Watch your back!" he called.

"Ok!" Fireheart was remembering with amusement how he had gotten into that fight last time he went out on his own. Dusty nodded.

After a while Fireheart got bored and took a short nap. When he woke up, the sun was lower in the sky and he was bored again, so he headed back. When he looked towards their camp, however, he gasped with horror. Thick black smoke was filling the sky! He took off at a run back to his friends.

Serenity was running back and forth, terrified, until she saw Fireheart. "Where were you?" she snapped.

"I just went for a walk! Where is the smoke coming from?" He panted.

"Over the hill...we gotta move now!" she barked, eyes filled with fear. "Wait! Where's Dusty?"

Fireheart imagined the old cat, trapped by smothering flames, and pushed thought away. "We have to find him." Serenity shrugged. "We have to find him!" He repeated firmly. When she didn't reply or move, Fireheart gaped at her, "Don't you even care about him?"

"Why, of course I do." she barked. "Now let's go find him." She whirled around, calling out Dusty's name. Fireheart followed, also calling his name. Suddenly, he spotted a dark, ragged shape by the river. "Dusty," he choked. "Over here!" he barked to Serenity, "I found him!"

Serenity rushed over and stared at the wolf. As Fireheart looked at the body, an unexpectedly strong pang of sadness over rushed over him and he closed his eyes and sank to the ground.

"Wait, he's moving!"

At Serenity's surprised yelp, he bolted up. Sure enough, Dusty's flanks were moving, but just barely. "Come on," Fireheart barked, "we have to get him out of here."

The fire was getting closer. Serenity heaved Dusty onto her back and staggered into a safer direction. With the heavy wolf on her back, Fireheart did his best to steady her.

When they were a safe distance from the fire, she let Dusty slide off his back and onto the dirt. Fireheart rushed over and slowly lowered Serenity to the ground before she collapsed then examined Dusty. His fur was burnt in some places and was filled with thick soot, but other than that, he was fine.

She licked her sore paw pads and grasped for air. Dusty's breathing was very shallow. After a moment, he convulsed and gasped as fresh air seeped into his lungs. He coughed up ashes and said in a hoarse, raspy voice, "Thanks."

Serenity stood up, tired. "Now are we going, or what?"

Fireheart stared at her in astonishment, "We can't possibly leave with him like this! Can't we wait a while?"

She sighed. "Fine."

Three days later, Dusty was up and ready to leave.

"Now are we ready?" Serenity asked.

"Of course we are!" Dusty barked, rejuvenated.

"Yes, we're ready now." said Fireheart, amused. He nodded before taking one last glance at the fire that still raged on.

Serenity began to head towards a large plain. "Well, we won't miss that place that's for sure," Dusty commented. She snorted as she took a step onto the soft ground. She looked at the horizon and felt as if the plain would last forever.

But they were not discouraged. They pressed onward, determined to reach their destination together. They traveled unwavering for a while until the sun was at its peak, when Serenity stopped. She sniffed the air. "I don't smell that disgusting stench of human anymore." she barked.

"Good, we wouldn't want to run into them again," Fireheart commented dryly. Dusty nodded in agreement. As they began walking over the vast plain, they started having doubts. Serenity saw Dusty limp a bit but then she looked away. 'He'll be fine.' she thought, more hoping it than anything. They couldn't afford anymore delays.

After a few hours, Fireheart also noticed him limping. He voiced his worries to Serenity and mildly suggested that they stop and rest for the night. Rest? That sounded good to her. And they looked tired enough to sleep on their paws. "Fine." she grumbled before settling onto the soft ground. Dusty closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Fireheart stayed awake a while, watching the moon rise then he also succumbed to sleep. This time, no dreams disturbed him.

The next morning Fireheart woke to a soft, pitiful whimpering. He lifted his head and was surprised to see a small wolf cub cowering in the bushes a few yards away. When he stood, the cub shrank back, his eyes wide. Serenity was still asleep, but Dusty awoke. "Hey, its okay, little one," Fireheart murmured to the cub.

"We won't hurt you." Dusty joined Fireheart.

Eventually, they got the cub to tell them his name, Furzepaw. He said that his mom just died and he was lonely.

"I don't think Serenity is gonna be happy about this." Dusty whispered, glancing at their sleeping leader.

"Are we going to let him starve or be eaten?" Fireheart countered. Dusty shrugged. "Come on, Furzepaw," soothed Fireheart. "You can come with us if you want to." He ignored a withering glance from Dusty.

Dusty groomed his fur before getting up. "You tell Serenity," he said briskly.

"Fine with me," Fireheart replied, helping Furzepaw over to Serenity to wait for her to wake up.

They didn't have to wait long. She awoke with a start and glared at the two. "Who is this?" she questioned, standing up.

"This is Furzepaw," Fireheart explained boldly. "His mother died and he wants to come with us."

Furzepaw stepped up to Serenity and stammered, "May I please come? I don't want to stay here anymore." He bowed his head.

She growled. "Fine...but you two are going to be responsible for this...thing." she turned away and started to head in the same direction they were at the day before.

Furzepaw looked distraught. "She doesn't want me here!" He wailed. Fireheart tried to soothe him, but his attempts were futile. Furzepaw turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Dusty called. The cub didn't look back. He caught up to Furzepaw. "What are you doing? You can't leave!" he barked.

"She doesn't want me," Furzepaw sulked, "so I'm leaving. I'm not going to upset her by being here."

Fireheart bounded over. "We want you here. That's what matters."

"Ignore her...you'll get used to it!" Dusty added.

"Are you sure you don't mind me here?" Furzepaw asked, looking more hopeful.

"Yeah!" Fireheart replied, licking his paw.

"Well ok then,"

Fireheart relaxed. They couldn't leave this cub here! Dusty licked the cubs' dirty fur. "Don't worry...we have hearts, unlike Serenity," he growled.

"Yeah, don't worry about her, she'll get used to you." Fireheart hoped he was right. "Now let's catch up to her before she leaves us behind," he barked before sprinted towards the leader. They bounded after Serenity with their new companion by their sides.

A week passed, and Furzepaw was already looking bigger and stronger. He ran faster, leaped higher, and was forming an unusually strong bond with Fireheart. Fireheart was glad he was getting on well but he also had his doubts. How would they feed another hungry mouth with winter coming on?

Serenity made her way through the thick vegetation. 'We crossed that plain fast...' she thought.

As they settled down that night, Serenity called to Furzepaw and they left on a walk. Fireheart looked at Dusty, who shrugged. "Who knows?" He commented, laying his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

When they returned, Furzepaw joined Fireheart and asked, "Who was Serenity's mother?" Fireheart glanced over as Serenity lied down beside Dusty and fell asleep. The question surprised him. "Well, I remember her saying something about a wolf named Shadows Claw, but I'm not sure,"

Serenity opened her eyes and snarled. "Lies. I don't speak of my mother. Ever." she grumbled.

"Why?" asked Dusty, who had been listening the whole time. She didn't reply.

Furzepaw could barely contain his excitement. "She's my sister then! My mother was Shadows Claw!" Everyone froze.

"Please." Serenity scoffed.

"But it's true! I was with her before I met you; I remember my own mothers' name." His ecstaticsty died down a bit. "Why don't you, Serenity, of all wolves, believe me?" He looked hurt.

"Because I can't trust anyone. You never know when they'll turn their backs on you." she growled before standing up. Serenity glared at them all and walked away, disappearing into the sea of trees.

"She'll come back." Dusty barked.

"I'm not sure." Furzepaw lost all his excitement. "My mother told me that when Serenity was growing up with her, Shadows Claw asked her to do something she didn't want to do, so she ran away and swore never to speak her name again. It was really sad, but it's true." He turned abruptly. "I'm going after her." He barked, and dashed in the direction Serenity had gone. Dusty watched. "Whatever..."

"Well then," said Fireheart, "We'll just have to wait."

Serenity sat in a tree and whimpered quietly.

"Serenity! Where are you?"

She saw Furzepaw appear through some bushes. She crouched and Furzepaw looked up. "Please listen to me, Serenity, you have to! She wanted me to give you a message if I ever saw you!"

"Then what is it?" she snarled. "Is it to tell me how I was wrong this whole time?"

"No, I was to tell you that she never meant it like that, whatever it was. She loved you more that life, and refused to admit you were gone. She missed you very much." He turned to leave and barked over his shoulder, "That's all. I'll let you alone now."

She looked away, tail dangling.

As Furzepaw wandered alone in the night, he made the decision to leave immediately. He was strong and knew how to hunt now. He could take care of himself. With that, he turned away from his new friends and dashed away as fast as he could.

Serenity awoke the next morning with Dusty below the branch, snapping at her tail to wake her up. "Get up! We can't find Furzepaw! He was with you last. Where did he go?" The words tumbled out of his mouth rapidly.

She didn't reply. She just stood up, stretched and climbed down. Dusty led her to the camp. "Come on," he barked impatiently. "We have to find him!"

"It's not my concern!" she snarled, hopping down. "Where's Fireheart?"

"Here," Fireheart pushed through the bushes. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, Furzepaw is missing." she growled.

"What?" He glanced at Dusty, "What happened?"

She scoffed.

"I'm going to look for him, no matter what you say!" Fireheart bounded into the undergrowth. "Dusty, are you coming?" Dusty glanced at his leader repulsively and followed Fireheart, leaving Serenity standing alone.

"Fine! Whatever!" she snapped before turning her back on them.

When Fireheart arrived at Serenity's tree, Dusty caught up to him. "Which way do you think he went?" he asked. Fireheart sniffed around until he found a faint trace of Furzepaw's scent. "This way!"

Dusty headed for the direction of the scent. "I can smell it!" They followed the scent trail over a small hill, through a fence, and then lost it at the edge of a wide river. "Oh no! We lost him!" Dusty bowed his head.

"Wait, maybe he crossed the river." Fireheart suggested.

Dusty nodded unenthusiastically. As they crossed the river, Fireheart saw many fat inviting fish swimming beneath their paws. "Shall we hunt soon? These fish look delicious."

Dusty nodded, "That would keep our energy up to look for Furzepaw."

On the other side, they clambered out and shook themselves thoroughly. Dusty stared into the water. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry." he barked.

Suddenly, a huge fish darted under their noses. Fireheart quickly plunged his paw into the water and hooked the fish out of the water. It landed with a thump on dry ground and flopped about until he gave it a nip behind its head. It fell still. "There!" he barked. "Are you sure you don't want some?" Fireheart offered the fish to Dusty.

Dusty shook his head before lapping up some water. When they finished eating and drinking, they once again set off in search of Furzepaw. Like Fireheart had thought, they picked up his scent on the other side of the river and followed it.

Dusty glanced around his shoulder, afraid they were being watched.

They got to the top of the hill, and Furzepaws' scent got stronger. "We must be close!" Dusty barked excitedly. He sprinted forward, searching frantically for the young wolf.

As Fireheart followed slowly, he saw a huge shape crouched in the bushes right where Dusty was headed. 'Not again,' he thought. "Dusty watch out!" Dusty skidded to a halt just as the shape leaped at him. Finally, Fireheart saw what it was. Bear!

Dusty jumped backwards and tumbled through the ferns and into the roots of a tree. "Gah!" he yelped as he struggled to get his head out. "Dusty! No!"

Suddenly he was standing over Dusty, ready to defend his friend with his life. As the bear lumbered closer, he spotted Furzepaw halfway up the slope, an evil grin on his face.

At that moment, Dusty got his head free and was beside Fireheart. "Take care of this." Fireheart growled through clenched teeth. "I'll be back," and bounded towards Furzepaw. When Furzepaw saw him coming, he whipped around and disappeared into the brambles. Putting on a burst of speed Fireheart caught up to Furzepaw and pinned him roughly to the ground. "Traitor! How could you, Furzepaw?"

Furzepaw grinned. "First, I was always planning this. Second that's not my name. It's Scourge! Leader of your most feared nightmare, The BloodShadows!"

He howled with triumph as a dozen huge, muscular black wolves surrounded them.

Serenity lifted her head when she heard the growling of other wolves in the far distance.

"Great..." Fireheart shoved Scourge in the stomach and scrambled to his paws. As he looked at Furzepaw/Scourge, confusion filled him as he realized he'd been tricked the whole time. With a jolt, he remembered his mothers' prophecy: Don't trust anyone. He wished he'd paid more attention to Furzepaw/Scourge.

"Why?" He asked simply.

For a moment, regret wavered Scourge's glare, and then was gone so quickly, Fireheart wondered if he'd imagined it. "This was my destiny, to hate all other wolves, ever since they killed my mother months ago. I needed someone to lead to the awaiting trap. Your group seemed easy, and I was right, so here you are. But where's that other one, Serenity?" His voice cracked at her name.

Back at the clearing just down the slope, Dusty rammed his head into the bears' stomach, forcing it backwards. As he battered at it, he realized it was futile to try and defeat it. Dusty sprang backward and climbed the tree, seeking shelter from the massive animal. The bear started to ram its head into the tree, trying to shake the refugee off of it. It continued for some while. Dusty bounced to different trees. The bear followed, but however fast he moved, he couldn't out run the lumbering animal. He leaped down and streaked off. Serenity rushed over to Fireheart, panting. "What's going on here?" she snarled.

"This wolf is a traitor! He led us to this trap and tried to kill Dusty!" Fireheart growled through clenched teeth. "We should never have trusted him."

At that moment, Dusty came pelting out of the trees at full speed, the bear close behind. He skidded to a halt beside Serenity, panting hard from the exhausting run. "Can't...get...away...from…this...thing!" He managed to choke out through giant gulps of breath. He glanced at Fireheart who was still glaring at Scourge. "Hey! You found Furzepaw!" He broke off, confused. "What happened?"

Then it sunk in. "Oh... we can't take him back, can we?" Fireheart shook his head.

Serenity scoffed. "Then I suppose we'll just have to kill him!" she snarled before grabbing the traitor by the scruff and shaking him to and fro. As Scourge was being shaken, he suddenly relaxed, causing Serenity to lose her balance and fall under his weight. "Ooof!" she yelped as she crashed to the ground.

Scourge got to his feet, shook himself and lunged at Serenity. She sprang towards him, ramming his chest hard with her head. After that, she embedded her claws into his shoulders, snarling.

As Fireheart watched, he was devising a plan. He quickly told Dusty, who nodded his approval. "Scourge!" Fireheart suddenly barked. That surprised Scourge, and he faltered. Scourge yelped in pain and surprise as Serenity dug in her fangs, and that's when Dusty attacked.

Lunging at Scourge from behind, he knocked the traitors' feet out from under him. Scourges guards' eyes widened in surprise at the attack, and then they leaped as one at Dusty.

Fireheart had anticipated this, though.

Serenity continued to lash at his throat, blood gushing from the wound. Fury sparked in her eyes. Scourge looked up at her with sincere regret in his eyes before they glazed over. He was gone.

Now they had to deal with the guards.

She gasped for air and shook her head.

As Fireheart landed in front of the advancing guards, time seemed to slow down. He caught the closest wolf in his jaws and flung him halfway across the field. The next one he slashed his claws at its eyes and it retreated with a sharp yelp of pain. Ten more, he thought. Dusty glanced at his leader and blinked. He fought the rival wolves by Firehearts side.

They slashed with claws and bit ferociously with teeth, and eventually, there were only two wolves left. Fireheart instinctively took the larger one, though it was twice his size. He slashed at its throat but the larger opponent swung his head to the side and Fireheart's claws passed harmlessly through thick course fur. Instead of trying that again, he jumped high into the air and landed on the huge wolfs' back. Unbalanced, it fell heavily to its front knees. Fireheart seized his chance and buried his long fangs deep into its neck. The larger wolf screamed in agony, stiffened, and fell to the ground, dead.

Serenity was lying on her side, not moving. When they padded up to her, she stirred. Dusty poked her with his paw. "Serenity...?"

"Are you alright?" Fireheart added.

"I'm fine." she snarled, standing up shakily.

"Are you sure?" Fireheart asked, with good reason. Her wounds were deep, and she had a tear in her throat. It looked bad.

"Yes!" she snapped. Serenity shook her pelt, blood flying from her wounds and onto the other two. They flinched away from the droplets.

"Well, we need to rest a few days before we are strong enough to continue." Fireheart said with a meaningful glance at Serenity. Dusty shrugged. "You can never convince her." he whispered.

Serenity struggled to climb up a tree for a bit until she made it up and sat on a branch, licking her wounds.

"We should probably hunt for her," Dusty suggested. They left in search of prey.

Fireheart sniffed around in search of something to catch. He caught the scent of pheasant and turned to Dusty. "Over here!" he barked quietly. Fireheart heard it in a clump of ferns and he motioned for Dusty to stay back. He crept forward towards the sound. Dusty nodded before carefully sitting down. Fireheart leaped into the bushes right on top of the huge bird, flattening it underneath him. He quickly dispatched it with a sharp nip to its neck. Dusty peered through the ferns and stared.

"What do you think?" Fireheart announced proudly. "Will it feed us all?"

"Maybe...I might go find some raccoons just in case." Dusty barked, turning away.

"See ya around!"

Dusty nodded before taking off.

When Fireheart arrived back at camp, he found Serenity still on her branch. She had cleaned her wounds and was sleeping quietly.

Not wanting to wake her, Fireheart set down the bird and left in search for more prey.

Dusty quietly watched a stray chicken that must have escaped from a coop. He crept forward and snapped its neck, happy with his catch. While returning back to their temporary camp, he met up with Fireheart.

"Serenity's sleeping", he informed Dusty. "Don't wake her."

Dusty nodded and sprinted back to camp and dropped his chicken. He twisted around and scented a raccoon and took off at the speed of light.

Fireheart heard Dusty pounding through the forest and followed as the sound faded. The silence was broken by a huge thump. The familiar sounds of Dusty broke out in grunts and huffs. Fireheart caught up to Dusty. "What's going on?"

His head was entangled in the roots of a tree. "Help!" he demanded, struggling.

Not again, thought Fireheart as he went to help his friend. "Well, looks like we will have to leave you here while we go to the Mystic Waters alone!" Fireheart joked. "You wouldn't dare." he replied.

"Oh really," he teased, stepping behind a tree.

"Fireheart?" Dusty called uncertainly. "Help me buddy!" No answer. "Come on!" Dusty sighed. Dusty began to pull and tug again. "Don't leave me here!" he whimpered.

Fireheart appeared, howling with laughter. He collapsed, his body racked as the laughs turned to hiccups. "Ops...hic!"

Now Dusty was cracking. Dusty shook his head and tugged again. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

"Just a sec...Hic!"

Dusty sighed again. He blinked.

"Ok, I'll try now." Stifling his hiccups, Fireheart grabbed Dusty's scruff and yanked. He came free with a mighty whoomph!

"Thanks," Dusty said sheepishly. "No problem." Dusty licked his dirty fur and sighed. "Well, that's another delay in our quest." Fireheart sighed, again jerking with the hiccups.

"We have to wait for our injuries to heal, and we have let Serenity rest."

"Fine, fine..." he grumbled, heading back to their camp.

Fireheart rolled his eyes and followed him.


	3. Toxic and the City

**Hey guys! Ok, so, I already have the entire story typed in, I just need to go through and put the paragraphs in and divide into chapters. ugg... not fun but whatever, so hope you enjoy this! I'll try to update at least every three days or so. And, can we go for ten reviews? Please let me know if there are any mistakes, flaws, ANYTHING, and what you like about it, so I can do better next chapter.**

**Thanks a TON! ~xFiresoulxCrookshanksx**

Serenity still lay on the tree branch sleeping. As Fireheart and Dusty took their place underneath her, she stirred. Dusty sat down and stared at the dead chicken, pheasant and raccoon. 'Not bad...' he thought.

"You hungry? Fireheart asked cheerfully. "There's plenty here, if you want some."

"Me?" Dusty barked, alarmed by the sudden voice.

"You and Serenity."

"Oh...yeah. Sure." he barked, eyeing the raccoon.

"I'll take the chicken..." she replied silently, hopping down to pick up her meal.

"Alright, I guess I'll take the pheasant," Fireheart said and started chewing on a wing.

Serenity climbed up the tree, chicken in her jaws and began to eat ravenously. When they finished eating, the sun was sinking below the horizon, so they settled down for the night.

Serenity awoke early in the morning to see Dusty dozing off with his flower. She let out a "Hmph." before hopping down to stretch. She licked her wounds from earlier and disappeared among the ferns just as sunlight appeared.

A large bee buzzed over Dusty's flower, causing him to leap to his paws, protectively shielding the flower from supposed enemies. Meanwhile, the bee buzzed off quickly. Dusty sighed. 'False alarm' he thought.

"Are you strong enough to keep on?"

Dusty jumped at Firehearts voice. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's go."

"Alright then," Fireheart said, giving him an inquisitive look. Dusty looked up at Serenity's sleeping branch. "Where'd she go?"

"Who knows" Fireheart shrugged.

"She probably went to go look for water."

"Let's go see then," Fireheart replied, his stomach rumbling. "I'm thirsty too!"

Dusty nodded and took off towards the scent of water, his mind full of bright thoughts.

When Fireheart reached the forest edge, he skidded to a halt. He saw Serenity with her back to him, head bowed, by the waters edge. "Shhh," he hushed Dusty, flicking his tail towards Serenity. Dusty nodded and watched their leader. She sat there a while, not moving. Suddenly…

"Hello, Fireheart."

Shocked, Fireheart padded out of hiding sheepishly and said, "Hello, Serenity. How did you know I was there?"

"I can feel your presence...and you're scent is blowing my way." she barked. "Dusty is there too." Dusty also walked out of the bushes. Serenity glanced back at the water. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get a drink, Is that ok?" She nodded and bent her head.

They padded up and crouched next to her, also lapping water. "Are you feeling ok?"

Fireheart asked her when he was done drinking. "Should we stay a while longer?"

"No. I'm fine." she barked.

Fireheart walked off, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. He was in battle with himself. Should they keep moving, and hopefully get to the Waters by winter, or let themselves recuperate? If they stayed more than a couple weeks, there would be a good chance they would have to find some place to stay over winter, and Fireheart didn't want any more delays.

As he sat down on an old log to ponder that question, a twig broke behind him. His head snapped up. He crept towards the source of the sound, but saw nothing. 'I must be hallucinating,' he thought to himself.

"What are ya doing?" Dusty burst out of the ferns behind Fireheart, who howled in surprise.

"What are you doing here!"

"I was bored!" Dusty sat down.

"Well, you didn't have to scare me like that." Fireheart sulked.

"Sorry..." Dusty flattened his ears.

"That's ok," said Fireheart replied, relaxing. "You just startled me, that's all. Want to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go then. I'm heading towards the rockpile." Fireheart headed off, Dusty following.

They reached the rockpile and gasped. It was huge!

Fireheart bounded towards it and leaped to the top with ease. "Come on up!" he called to Dusty, who climbed to the top as well. "Wow, that's a grand view!"

Suddenly, Fireheart spotted something. It was a large shining expanse of clear water in a beautiful glade about a league away. "Look," he whispered, "Could it be...?"

"Nah." Dusty replied.

Fireheart looked at him sideways. "Whatever."

"Fine." Dusty sighed. "Let's go check it out." A couple hours later, they reached the glade. "Hmm..." Dusty grunted. "Not bad."

The glade was lush and green, with lots of trees and flowers. There was a huge clear lake in the center, and it was alive with the sounds of all kinds of animals. Raccoons flooded the area. "Oh yay!" Dusty bounced around.

"Calm yourself! I know you're excited, but we have to stay calm." Fireheart guided Dusty out of the trees. "Let's show Serenity."

"Okay..." Dusty relented, taking one last glance at the tantalizing raccoons as they headed back.

When they saw Serenity, they dashed to her, excitedly telling her about the glade at once, their voices tangled together. "Take me there." she growled, standing up.

They glanced at each other and turned their paws toward the glade. They paused at the edge of the trees, staring at the water.

"What do you think of it? Pretty place huh?" Fireheart walked to her side.

"I guess." she shrugged. Fireheart could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't pursue the subject. She sat where she was. "You two go explore...you'll be seeing me later tonight." she barked before walking away.

"Come on, Fireheart!" Dusty howled impatiently. The flame colored wolf reluctantly followed the white one, still wanting to know what was bothering Serenity.

Dusty crouched down a few lengths away from the raccoons. As Fireheart watched, Dusty sprang forward and snagged a raccoons tail. It let out a loud noise and tried to pull free, but was dispatched by a swift nip from Dusty.

"Nice catch!" Fireheart congratulated him.

"Thanks." he barked proudly. "Let's go check out some other stuff." he added, setting his raccoon somewhere safe.

"How we look in that about that cave?"

"That looks interesting..."

"Okay."

They bounded down the hill together.

"What is it?" Fireheart asked quietly, padding cautiously to the entrance.

"Who knows?" Dusty slinked inside. "Who's in there?" No answer.

"Dusty?"

He stepped into the cave. "What is going on?"

Dusty was chasing a squirrel.

"Come on! We hunted enough for the day!" Fireheart said, exasperated. Dusty glanced back at the other wolf and the squirrel escaped.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Fireheart was getting the chills. Relieved, they stepped out into the open. Then, they saw Serenity stalking over. Dusty shrank back a little. Fireheart also braced himself for stinging words.

"Are we ready to set camp?" she asked quietly. That wasn't what she was about to say.

"Uhhh..." Fireheart faltered. Then he said something that surprised even himself. "Serenity, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird since we got here. Why?"

"Does it matter?" she growled.

"Yes," he boldly lifted his head.

"That's none of you concern," she barked. "Let's go."

Shocked at her response, they followed her to camp.

"What was that for?" Dusty asked, though not unfriendly.

"Shut up." she growled, climbing up a tree. Dusty tucked his tail between his legs and hid behind a thick bush. Serenity rested her head on her paws and watched Dusty cower. Fireheart was stunned.

Catching up to Serenity Fireheart asked in disbelief, "Why did you do that to him? He didn't to anything to you!"

She snarled, claws scraping against the bark of the tree, making a piercing sound. "It's none of your business!" she spat. Fireheart stood there, anger boiling inside him. This wasn't like Serenity! What had happened? Serenity glared at him. "Well?"

"Well, fine!" He stalked away. "I'm leaving!"

"Go ahead." she mocked, again glaring at the cowering Dusty. Dusty got to his feet slowly, and after giving her a furious look, dashed after Fireheart. "She's evil!" he whimpered.

"I don't know what got into her." Fireheart replied, shaking his head. "We'll find the Mystic Waters alone."

"What'll happen to Serenity?" Dusty asked.

"I don't know and I really don't care. She could get stolen by humans for all I care." He could imagine them fastening the chains tight around her neck.

"O-okay..." Dusty stuttered, his eyes wide.

"I'm just joking!" Fireheart howled with laughter. "You so fell for that!" He doubled over. "Of course; I would never think that about Serenity!"

Dusty narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you like her?" he asked, jumping back a bit.

"N-no, of course not! Why would you think such a thing?" Fireheart managed a weak, fake laugh.

Dusty stared. "Really now?" he barked.

"Of course," Fireheart sniffed, and walked away.

Dusty followed, eyeing his surroundings. "I'm just bored." he commented.

They trotted down the hill towards a grassy clearing. They reached it and the strong smell of feline hit their noses.

"Smell th-" Dusty cut himself off, for he remembered what Fireheart had said before. Curious but wary, Fireheart crept forward. The smell got stronger. Suddenly, five cats burst out of the bushes and leaped at the wolves, yowling.

Dusty leaped forward, grabbing the largest cat by the neck. He shook it until throwing it at a nearby tree. The impact didn't kill the cat, but it got up and hobbled away, limping. Fireheart batted another away and clawed the next until it fled. Dusty charged at the other cats, knocking them of their feet. Fireheart watched as one cat clawed Dusty's ear and the other swiped at his jowls. The white wolf howled in pain. Swinging his head around, he flung the attacker into the ferns. The cat landed and lay stunned a moment. Dusty charged at the other cat, teeth bared. As the cat reared up, time slowed down as he thought, 'this cat is good'. It brought its paws down hard on Dusty's head and he saw stars. He whirled and head butted the cat, sending it sprawling on the ground. It got up, saw him advancing, and fled after its comrades.

"Nice work, Dusty!" Fireheart called.

Dusty nodded, licking the pathetic wounds that the cats gave him. "That wasn't good" he commented.

"Yeah really," Fireheart agreed. "Now...it's getting dark." he barked. "We should head back," said Dusty, then he remembered. Fireheart nodded before slowly walking back.

They arrived at their makeshift den to find Serenity sitting there, looking cross. "Were you ever considering coming back?" she asked.

"Nope, we were going to continue without you." Fireheart said boldly.

"I'm so glad you left me here. I really hated your company." she replied, a sinister smile on her face.

"Yeah, we could say the same for you!" Dusty lifted his head in defiance.

Serenity lashed her tail. "Then why come back?"

"We didn't come back, you did! This was our den we made after we left," Fireheart replied.

"Well, then. If you don't mind, I'll be on my way then." she barked, standing up and walking away, disappearing into the fog.

"Good riddance!" Dusty howled after her. There was no reply. He settled down onto a soft bed of leaves.

"Well, that went well," Fireheart commented sarcastically. "We'll be seeing her about, oh never!"

"I guess so."

"So who'll lead now?"

"I don't know. Do you want to, or shall I?" Fireheart said casually.

"You can, I guess." Dusty barked, glancing at Fireheart.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you want to."

"Yes!"

Fireheart recoiled and replied, "Alright then, if you insist."

"Alright then. We should probably rest first, after that tussle." Fireheart circled around then settled in next to Dusty, who rested his head on his paws. Fireheart closed his eyes and slept.

When Dusty awoke, the fog was gone. Sunlight filled the clearing and he yawned. "Good morning, Dusty," Fireheart also yawned. He glanced at Dusty and stifled a yelp of surprise.

Dusty stood up and shook his pelt. "It's such a good morning."

"Wha-what happened to you?" Fireheart barked. "You-your covered in blood!" Fireheart hurried over and sniffed him. He didn't smell any wounds.

"What are you talking about?" Dusty snapped. After he took one look at his body, he let out a yip.

"What did you do?" Fireheart was shocked and confused. It couldn't have happened last night, and he didn't have any fresh wounds. Then he shrugged. "Let's clean you up."

Fireheart fetched water filled moss. As he scrubbed the mess away, a familiar scent touched his senses. "Figured..." he sighed.

"What?" Dusty asked.

"Serenity," he growled simply.

"Forget her." Dusty barked.

"No, she did this. I smell her. Let's follow the trail." He bounded away, leaving Dusty half cleaned.

"Wait up!" The white wolf yelped, chasing after him. They bounded down the trail and skidded to a halt in front of a huge thunderpath. "Egh." he scrunched up his nose.

"You can say that again," Fireheart agreed, also smelling the strong stench.

"Let's cross." he barked, taking a paw step onto the black surface.

"Wait!" Fireheart barked grabbing Dusty's scruff and yanking him back as a semi-truck barreled in front of them. Dusty yelped in fear.

"That was too close" Fireheart panted.. After he looked both ways, Fireheart led the way and bounded across the black path, Dusty hot on his heels. Fireheart led the way away from the Thunderpath, and relaxed as relief swept through him. "Glad that's over" he commented.

"Yeah really!" Dusty replied.

Fireheart shivered in apprehension. He couldn't wait to leave this dirty place and reach the Mystic Waters. A flash of green and black caught his eye. "What is that?" Fireheart crouched down, not wanting to be seen.

"What is what?" Dusty peered out of the bushes and saw a massive, green and black dog. He quickly twisted around and hid himself.

"Did he see you?" Fireheart gasped.

"I don't think so." Dusty was amazed. He had never seen a wolf, dog, or whatever it was, those colors.

"Should we see if he will talk or run?" Fireheart asked. He was curious. Who was this stranger, and why was he here, in a human place?

Dusty looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious!"

Confused, Fireheart replied, "Of course I am. Don't you want to know who he is?"

"Well, yeah, but what if he attacks us?"

Fireheart snorted with amusement. "Two of us take on that fleabag! Are you scared?"

"No way!" Dusty defended himself.

"Let's go then, and see who that mutt is."

The strange dog perked its ears and pranced off, leaving a strangely sweet scent in its trail. "Why does it smell like that?" Fireheart wondered.

"Strange..." Dusty wrinkled his nose.

"Should we run after it?" Fireheart asked. Dusty nodded and followed the strange dog. It was fairly easy because of the bizarre smell.

The dog twisted around its head and let out a mischievous smile before taking off even faster than before.

"It can see us!" Fireheart exclaimed. "Wait! Hello? Please wait for us!" Fireheart called to the stranger. "Where is it going?" Fireheart barked.

"It's like it's trying to lead us somewhere." Dusty commented.

The dog finally stopped at the outskirts of a city. "Why here..."Fireheart asked himself, panting from the long run.

"You're going to The Mystic Waters, aren't ya?" the stranger asked, wagging his tail, when they were near enough to hear him.

"Yes," Fireheart was shocked. How did this stranger know about the Mystic Waters? "Who are you?"

"I," the wolf paused. "Am your guide."

"What!" Fireheart started feeling defensive. This dog was treating them as cubs!

"We can get there on our own, thanks," Dusty retorted.

"Would you rather get caught by the animal service, or travel safely?" the strange wolf asked, smiling sinisterly.

"Animal service? What is that? And who are you? What is your name?" Fireheart was getting impatient.

"The animal service is a group of humans that catch any stray animals, such as you. After that, they either kill you or give you to other humans and keep you imprisoned and feed you disgusting food." he paused. "By the way...my name is Toxic." he added.

"Toxic...that sounds familiar..." Dusty muttered to himself.

"Why would they do that?" Fireheart asked, relaxing a tiny bit.

Toxic shrugged. "I don't know...but it ain't pretty." he barked.

"What makes you think you can get away from that, and we can't?" Dusty lifted his head defiantly.

"Because I've adapted to this city. I know it pretty well." he barked, licking his jaws.

"Fine, you can lead us through the city," Fireheart said after some thought. "Then you leave. We can't afford another mouth to feed with winter coming."

"I have to make my way there too." he barked, turning around.

"Why?" Dusty and Fireheart spoke at the same time.

"Because I'm with Seren. Where is she, anyway?" he asked, slipping under a fence to the other side.

"She left," Fireheart said tersely. He didn't want to give too much away.

Toxic just cocked his head to one side. "Anyway...let's go!" he barked, summoning them from the other side of the fence. Fireheart and Dusty cautiously followed Toxic into the city.


	4. Friend or Foe?

"It'll take about a week to get through this city." he reminded them.

"Fine." Fireheart growled. Suddenly he glanced up with surprise. "Oh look! An eagle!"

"Where?" Dusty exclaimed, and looked up. Fireheart tackled him down, throwing dust in the air.

"Stop! We have no time to waste." Toxic whimpered, glancing around.

"Fine let's go," Fireheart got up and followed Toxic, Dusty hot on his heels. "No sense of humor," he muttered to Dusty. The white wolf nodded agreement.

Toxic slipped through a small passage that opened up to a large, empty room. "We must stay here." he barked.

"Here?" Fireheart was dubious. The room looked about as safe-looking as a bear den. The walls were slathered with cobwebs, and the ceiling dripped water constantly.

"Yes. I live here." Toxic barked.

"Well, it might work. How long would we be here?" Dusty also looked wary.

"Just until night falls. It's safer that way...I have other living places that will help you two...or all of us for that matter." he barked, sitting down.

"Ok, then." Fireheart followed Toxic into the room and searched for a dry place to lie down. "I'll go get something to eat." Toxic sprang up and took off.

"We may as well get some rest," Fireheart suggested, laid his head on his paws, and closed his eyes.

Later in the day at sunset, Toxic returned with a bulging sack. He dropped it at their feet.

"What is that?" Dusty asked, wrinkling his nose. He grabbed the bottom side of the bag and dumped out the contents.

"Fish and a few small mice!" he yipped with excitement.

"Of course, thank you," Fireheart started to take one, and then paused. "May I?"

"Yes." Toxic barked with surprise at his courtesy. "There are no rules here."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Want one?" Fireheart flung a plump fish at Dusty. He took another for himself and crouched next to Dusty to eat.

Dusty nodded and began to gnaw the fish.

Toxic sat alone in a corner and groomed himself. When they were full, Fireheart went up to Toxic and said, "Can I talk to you a moment?" When they were out of earshot, Fireheart said, "How did you know Serenity? And why are you going to the Mystic Waters?"

Toxic didn't reply for a moment. "I met her at the kennel in Germany where they did tests on us dogs and other animals." he began hesitantly. "After a while...there was a huge accident in the lab and she let all of the prisoners free. I can't remember any more."

Fireheart was amazed. "Serenity did that? How?"

Toxic shrugged. "It's been so long."

"Wow, I never knew that. So, why are you going to the Mystic Waters?" Fireheart couldn't think of any reason why this wolf would want to go to the Mystic Waters, or even how he found out about them. He had many questions. "Because Seren is going." Toxic said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well, she left. I don't know where she went." Fireheart hated breaking the news to this eager dog. "I'm sorry."

Toxic frowned then sighed. "Anyway...we should continue to travel in about an hour or so." he barked.

"Ok, I'll get more rest, you should too," Fireheart lay down, but sleep didn't come quickly. He tossed and turned as doubt shadowed his mind.

At that moment Toxic replied to Fireheart. "I don't really need sleep right now. I'll survive."

Fireheart stared incredulously. "What! Everyone sleeps. You have to!"

"Well, I don't." he yipped.

"Ok, whatever you say." Now he really couldn't sleep. Toxin was the strangest wolf he'd ever seen or met. He drifted off with his thoughts in a jumble.

A while later Toxic thumped his tail against the cold floor. "Wake up!"

"Wha-?" Fireheart asked drowsily. "Time to go?" It felt like he had only slept a few minutes.

"Yes." Toxic barked as Dusty stood up.

As they padded out of the room, a new scent rushed over them. Toxic twisted his head around. "Be careful of what you eat around here." he warned them. It smelled like smoke, humans, and garbage put together. It was revolting.

"This is what a city smells like?" Dusty wrinkled his nose.

"And don't let these smells deceive you." Toxic snickered.

"What a place," Fireheart commented.

"How do we know where to go?" Dusty asked, staring at the huge buildings.

"First, we go to the old railroad tracks. That should get us somewhere." Toxic instructed.

"What are railroad tracks?" Dusty asked curiously.

"They're kind of like cars that are put on a specific course."

"Oh. Weird." Seemingly satisfied, he continued the stream of questions about city life, and Toxic answered patiently.

They finally reached the tracks. "Get in." Toxic barked before jumping up and into the cart. Dusty hesitated before springing up and clawing his way into the car after Toxic. Fireheart was last, and as he prepared to jump, the train started moving! He leaped up and Toxic grabbed his paw, pulling him up.

They were jostled about as they rode the train. "Is it like this all the way?" Dustys teeth were chattering.

"Yeah...unless you close the car door." Toxic confirmed, pushing on the massive door. Together, they managed to push it shut. "There, now." They sat down and were silent a moment.

"Lucky for you, I led us all into a food car."

"Yum! Can we eat? I'm starved!" Dusty licked his chops.

Toxic climbed onto one of the crates and opened another. "Here. Have some bread." he barked before tossing out some of the delicious fluffy goodness.

Dusty dove in while Toxic opened up another crate and pulled out a large package of steak. He tore off the seal and began to chew on the red meat.

Fireheart dug through the crates until he found what he was looking for. He dragged out a medium-sized pouch that was emitting a delightful aroma. He tore it off and gazed at a full sized salmon stuffed with bread crumbs and herbs of all sorts. He ate hungrily.

Toxic quickly finished up his meal and let out a sigh of relief.

"Do we have time to sleep?" Fireheart asked, yawning.

"Yeah." Toxic rolled on his back.

"Oh good," Fireheart stretched out and closed his eyes, letting the steady thumping of the train lull him to sleep. Dusty shook his pelt and fell asleep.

When Fireheart woke up, it was dark. He sat up, walked to the open door of the car and sat down looking outside. Toxic was nowhere to be seen. How could he be missing when the car was still moving on? And where was Dusty? Fireheart turned his head and looked around. No sign of them.

He got to his feet and looked in every corner of the car. Still no sign of them.

A small door on the ceiling swung open and Toxic stumbled inside with Dusty trailing after. "Where were you guys?" Fireheart was surprised. How was a door in the ceiling?

"Up there." Dusty replied, shaking his pelt. Toxic sat on an empty crate, looking smug.

"Well, dur! What were you doing?"

"We heard some thumping sounds up there, so we climbed out the door and nothing was there." Dusty explained.

"Weird..." Fireheart was relaxing now.

"In just a few minutes, we'll be where we need to be." Toxic reminded them.

Suddenly, the train jolted to a stop. "That was quick," Fireheart commented.

Toxic nodded before opened the car door. As they leaped out, Fireheart could have sworn he saw a flash of multi colored fur, but it vanished a moment later.

Toxic perked his ears and sniffed the air. "Smell that?" he asked the others.

Dusty looked toward the flash of fur, suddenly forgetting about his starvation. "What was that?" He asked quietly, taking a small step toward the place where he saw the fur.

"What is it?" Fireheart also started towards the place where he saw it.

Toxic shrugged. "It looked like fur."

"No duh."

A pink and black dog/wolf entered the scene. "Who are you?" she asked, squinting her blue eyes at them.

Dusty blinked, taking a step toward her. "Dusty..."

She got right in his face. "What brings you here?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"We're just...here."

She eyed the strangers and whipped around. "I don't suppose you're all off to The Mystic Waters...right?" Fireheart nodded slowly.

"I should've known." she barked.

"Why? What's so bad about it?" Toxic asked coolly.

"Lies. All lies!" she replied, grooming her fur. Fireheart looked at Toxic, shrugging. Toxic stared at the pink dog with confusion.

Fireheart had been quiet until now. "Who are you?" He burst out. He stalked forward. "And how do you know what the Mystic Waters are?"

Dusty and Toxic stared blankly at him like they didn't know why he was there.

"Come on! Snap out of it guys!" Another voice sounded behind him. The others were too busy to hear it.

"I'm Lily, and Serenity told me." The newcomer explained. "I met her a few hours ago but I haven't seen her ever since then. Do you know her?"

"A few hours? She was here?" Fireheart was shocked. Had she followed them? He heard another small rustling in the bushes. His ears pricked, and he looked over at Toxic. "So, did she say why she was here?" Fireheart was privately glad that she was so close at hand...ahem, paw.

She shrugged.

Suddenly, a wolf leapt out of the bushes. It pinned Dusty down and snarled. Toxic knocked the stranger off of Dusty and shot a death glare at it.

Fireheart just stood there.

The new wolf fell to the ground then slowly rose up. It had brown and white fur and stunning midnight blue eyes. Also, it had a small feather earring in its right ear. "Wow, what was that for?" It sounded like a female. She shrugged. She had scars lined all over her body. One was on her muzzle and it ran to the bottom of her eye. "Whatever." Her right leg was dripping with blood.

"Who are you?" Fireheart asked, though not unkindly.

Lily glanced at the stranger and felt sympathy.

The brown and white wolf winced as she stepped toward Lily. "I'm-" She collapsed. "Fine." Lily shook her head and sat by the wounded wolf.

Lily began licking the wounds.

"I'm Jay."

Toxic blinked. "Hello...Jay."

"Hey." She nodded to Toxic, who licked his paw.

Fireheart decided he wasn't much help, so he decided to go find Serenity. He slunk off without anyone noticing. Fireheart followed Lily's scent back the way she had come. It followed a distinct path, crossing roads and avoiding signs of danger. He was amazed at her keen senses. Finally, he arrived at a large, run-down human house. Suddenly, he picked out a familiar scent. _Serenity!_


	5. Traitor?

**A/N Sorry, I was really busy with my other FanFics, I got carried away with them. So, heres the next chapter, will get the next out by 4.5.12. Thanks for reading, and check out my other FanFics!**

* * *

><p>The scent was a bit stale, but it made up of a trail.<p>

"I escaped a human farm. Took me a while...I had to get out of the metal thing that surrounded me." Jay looked at Lily, Dusty and Toxic. "They did terrible things."

"I know what you're saying." Toxic barked.

"They made me fight other wolves. Large dogs also."

"What's a little fight? It's honestly not that bad." Toxic barked.

"Little? I killed wolves. Murdered. And whenever I lost a fight my human burned me and beat me."

He stood there, stunned.

"So is it still just a 'Little Fight' to you?"

He shook his head slowly.

Jay sighed, wincing. Lily stopped licking the wounds. "There." Jay nodded in thanks to Lily and stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

"To The Mystic Waters," Lily barked before Toxic or Dusty could answer.

"What's that?" Jay asked Toxic, confused.

"Well...legend says that the one who finds the Mystic Waters will be granted immortality," he explained to her.

"Wow!" Jay smiled. It was rare for her to even muster a small grin. "That sounds like something that would win a lot of fights."

He didn't reply.

"Can I accompany you?"

"I guess," he muttered.

She cocked her head. "So what are your names?"

Toxic spoke up. "I'm Toxic, this is Dusty, and this is Fireheart." He froze. "Where's Fireheart?" He glanced around, confused, then shook it off. He would deal with the flame-colored wolf later. "And that...is Lily," he finished.

"Can we go?" Jay asked impatiently. Toxic nodded just as Lily spoke up.

"Where's Fireheart?" she asked, lifting her head.

"He'll catch up," Toxic growled impatiently, eager to move on.

"No!" Lily barked. "We must wait for Fireheart."

Fireheart stepped forward cautiously, still following the trail. As the scent grew stronger, a strange, muffled howling met his ears. He saw Serenity lying at the side of the road, not moving.

"Serenity!" Fireheart howled. He sprinted over as fast as he could. "Oh no, no, what happened?" She was barely even breathing. Her pulse was inaudible, and she was unconscious. "Come on, wake up Serenity!"

Suddenly, she leaped to her paws, sending Fireheart sprawling to the other side of the road. As he skidded to a halt, a heavy net fell on top of him.

"Now we're talking!" Serenity laughed sinisterly. She bared her teeth and continued to laugh. "Not gonna get far, are ya?" she snapped before bolting away.

"What's going on?" Fireheart barked, confused at her attitude. He strained at his bonds, trying to break free, but at that moment a sharp, stinging pain wracked his mind.

Lily sighed. "I'm becoming impatient."

Jay looked around. "What's up with all of you?" She growled.

Toxic shot a death glare at Jay. "What's up with _you_?"

Suddenly, a blood-curdling howl split the air. Jay narrowed her midnight blue eyes. Then, her ears pricked. "Screaming," she stated the obvious.

"Let's go check it out!" Lily barked. She dashed toward the sound, Toxic and Lily right behind her. Fireheart! Lily blinked, slowly getting into attack position.

"No, please! I'll do any thing! Please..." Fireheart howled his pain and grief to the sky, then bowed his head. Toxics heart raced.

"What the heck?" Jay muttered, slowly walked toward Fireheart. Blind to their presence, he again howled, "Please, anyone but them! I'll do anything!"

Jay hesitated, looking at Toxic. "What's wrong with him?"

Lily answered for him. "Hallucinations." she barked.

Fireheart suddenly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Nooooo!" He howled, and again cringed as some invisible force clamped at his throat. Toxic shook Fireheart by the scruff. "Hold it together!" he howled. Fireheart eyes suddenly flew open. Everyone recoiled and stared. His eyes were glowing red! He swung his head and glared at Dusty. "I will kill you, traitor!" His voice had a deep menacing tone about it that made everyone freeze in horror.

He leaped at Dusty, clawing at his throat and chest. Blood sprayed everywhere. The other wolves leaped forward to help their friend, but Fireheart swung his hind paws and they were bashed in their faces. Lily was knocked unconscious. Suddenly, the flaming wolf froze, blood dripping down his paws and face. His eyes faded to their normal color. He stood panting a moment then looked at his paws and at Dusty, whose wounds were gushing crimson blood. Fireheart stepped back in dismay and fled.

Toxic stared in horror. He dashed after the distressed wolf, calling his name. Jay followed.

Fireheart was terrified. What had he done? Almost killed his friend that's what! He couldn't let them find him.

Jay sniffed the air. Suddenly, she sped ahead of Toxic with amazing speed. Lily came to with a start and glanced at the blood covered wolf beside her. She rushed to Dusty's side and began to lick his wounds.

Meanwhile, Toxic continued to run. Fireheart heard them calling him, and fled in the opposite direction.

Jay suddenly collapsed, coughing. "Give it up." she panted.

"W-We can still get him." Toxic tried.

Jay got up and shook her head. Her legs felt like Jello. Toxic shook the brown, yellow, and red leaves off of his back. 'How is it even possible?' he thought, staring at the fallen leaves.

Fireheart stopped at the entrance to a large, dark cave. The stench of bear stood heavy in the air. He padded into the cave, and decided to let the bear finish him. He didn't deserve to live, not after what he'd done.

Serenity sat a few yards away from the cave, growling.

Suddenly, the bear leaped at Fireheart, tearing at him with its claws. He bravely stood there, then saw Serenity. Growling deep in his throat, he leaped at her, bowling her over. His own death could wait; she was going down first.

"Had enough yet?" she snapped, throwing him off.

"Never! I'll kill you for that nasty little trick!" Leaping at her again, he sank his claws deep into her throat. He tore at her until he couldn't move, then his eyes went fuzzy, and he collapsed.

Serenity, Fireheart, and the bear were at the edge of a cliff. The bear charged the two aggressive wolves and threw Serenity to the edge of the cliff, her paws scrabbling against the cold rocks. She howled in fear before slipping, falling into the deep and dark abyss, her howls slowly fading. Fireheart watched her fall then turned back to the bear. He braced himself then leaped, sailing over the bear's head and landing hard, shattering his left foreleg. Howling in pain he hobbled over to a narrow cleft in the rock-face and hid there, whimpering in pain, until the bear went away.

Lily shrugged, coughing again. Jay slowly hobbled back. She looked back at Toxic. "Let's head back." Toxic gave her a small mouse he had caught, which she quickly downed.

Jay nodded in thanks to Toxic. "Maybe we should just stay here..."

He nodded back, sitting next to Dusty. Jay sat down next to Lily. Dusty lay on the ground, breathing normally. "Soo..." Jay started.

Toxic rolled onto his back. "I'm bored."

"I am too." Dusty sighed.

Suddenly, Jay's ears pricked. Toxic lifted his head. A human burst in, its' eyes widened at the sight of the wolves.

"ANIMAL CONTROL!" Toxic howled. He sprang up, stunned. "Run!" he howled.

Other humans burst in. Lily took off, Dusty following as well as Toxic. Toxic took the lead and lured the other wolves out of sight, leaving the humans clueless.

Fireheart woke up, drowsy, and staggered outside. The bear was gone. Suddenly, a sweet scent filled his nose. He turned his head and saw a large, white wolf with multi-colored tail and mane. Instinct caused him to arch, then he fell to the ground, pain paralyzing him.

The wolf stepped forward and examined Fireheart's wounds. "Hmmm...Looks bad," he commented.

"Who are you?" Fireheart asked.

The stranger glanced at him and said simply, "I'm Fearless."

The panting wolves finally sat down, unaware that they were near Fireheart and the stranger. Jay started to have a cough attack, and Lily rushed to her side. "Hold on." she barked before leaving and returning with fresh water.

Fireheart heard coughing and jerked to awareness.

"I haven't had water in two days..." Jay sighed. Lily trickled some down Jay's throat and stroked her fur. "Rest, now."

Fireheart got unsteadily to his paws and stumbled towards the familiar sound. Fearless followed.

Toxic could pick up the scent of Serenity. He whipped around only to face Fireheart and the stranger. Jay looked right at the stranger and Fireheart. "Who's that?"

"This is Fearless," Fireheart said weakly.

Toxic took off towards the scent of Serenity without anyone noticing. "Where is she?" he questioned.

"Gone, gone," Fireheart sank to his belly.

He growled. "Where!" he demanded.

"Why is this Serenity so important?" Jay scoffed.

"She's dead, ok! Leave me alone!" Fireheart hobbled away into the trees.

Toxic just sat there, heart sinking. "She's dead. So what? It happens." Toxic swiped the leafy ground, sending the leaves all over the place. He stalked away angrily, heading for the scene of Serenity's death.

Dusty got up and ran after Fireheart.

Fireheart charged into the forest, not caring where he ended up.

Suddenly, Fearless was in front of Fireheart. The flaming wolf skidded to a halt. "How'd you get here so fast?" Fireheart barked.

Dusty panted. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Fireheart whipped around and when he saw Dusty, he sank to his belly. "Please, I'm so sorry, it wasn't me! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me."

"Fine." Dusty barked, looking away.

Fireheart sprang up and dashed away from Fearless and Dusty. He ran until he was gasping for breath. He sat down and waited then shook his head and headed the opposite direction.

'Fine...' Fireheart lay down and wished he could die on the spot. His friends didn't care about him, and he had almost killed Dusty! He doubted Dusty would ever trust him again after that. Fireheart went to sleep with a heavy heart.

Dusty returned to Lily and the others and lay down, staring at the night sky.

Lily awoke the next morning and saw Fireheart gone. 'Better go look for him.' she thought.

The next morning, Fireheart was shocked that he couldn't remember anything from the last few days. He tried, but nothing came to him. He heard a twig snap and whipped around. A huge white wolf with multi-colored tail and mane stepped out, his eyes glowing.

Lily sniffed around and stopped dead in her tracks once she spotted Fireheart and the stranger. The white wolf stepped up to Fireheart and rested his nose on Fireheart's head. Fireheart gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lily stepped back a bit and began to flee, howling in shock and fear.

Fearless rested his calm gaze on her and she froze. Slowly, he urged her nearer to him. Fear gathered in Lily's heart. She inched nearer until she was within a foot from the wolf. "Never tell this to any other living soul," Fearless murmured, and she fell, unconscious, next to Fireheart.

Dusty awoke with Lily gone. He glanced around, but saw no one. Not even Toxic.

Fireheart awoke with a sharp pain behind his eyes. Wincing, he got to his paws and was surprised to see Lily next to him, asleep or something.

She abruptly woke as well, staring at her surroundings. Fireheart padded away before she could see him. He stopped at the edge of a towering waterfall, wondering what to make of his life. He gazed down the thundering water and considered leaping its height. As he braced himself to leap, a gentle tugging at his mind stopped him. Fireheart turned and saw Fearless standing there.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Fearless asked calmly. Fireheart turned away growling. Fearless didn't try to stop him.

Lily stood up, shaking the leaves that stuck to her pelt. Jay yawned and went to find Lily. When she did, she stood next to her. "We're not going to find the Mystic Waters if we take breaks. We have to keep going." Lily barked.

"Where's Toxic?" Jay asked. Lily shrugged.

"Well...Should we look for him?" Dusty stumbled towards them. "What did I miss?"

Toxic sat alone by the cliff edge, staring at his paws.

"I'm going to find some food." Jay told Lily before running off. Lily nodded before staring at the endless sky.

Jay ran around the area, then stopped at the cliff with Toxic. "You wanna go grab some food?" She asked.

He didn't reply.

She blinked. "You okay?" She asked.

Still no reply.

Thick mist gathered on the air. Lily saw Fireheart and gasped.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jay asked.

Toxic let out a low grumble, "Serenity died."

She shrugged. "What made this Serenity so amazing?"

"You don't understand." he growled. "I knew her from the start. She was my best friend." He scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I help?"

Toxic stared into the darkness of the abyss. "I don't care." he snapped, whipping around and running off.

"At least help me hunt-" She groaned and ran after him quickly. This made Toxic run even faster. She ran faster, until she was at his tail. She then pounced, pinning him down.

Toxic snarled with fury and sent her sprawling. He then lunged at her and grabbed her by the scruff.

She flailed, wincing. "Let me go!" She whined and swung her claws through the air.

He threw her across the forest floor.

Jay skidded and stopped. She slowly stood back up. "Why did you do that?"

Toxic didn't reply. She ran back at him, head-butting him.

Toxic landed on his side and yelped. He sprang up again, more furious and bit her leg, tossing her onto her back. He had bitten her injured leg, which caused her to yelp. She coughed and cried, "Stop! You're hurting me!"

He snarled and advanced on her, eyes furious.

She slowly stood up again and backed away hastily. "S-Sorry..."

Toxic glared at her before stalking away, ears flattened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... Right, sorry. Hope you like it!**


	6. Shadows

**A/N Hope you like this! Will get the next chapter up asap! Thanks for reading! Hope its not too confusing...**

* * *

><p>Jay painfully limped back to Lily who was sitting beside a small stream with Dusty by her side. "Don't ask, please," she said.<p>

Lily sat up, got some fresh water, and gave some to Jay. While the injured wolf drank Lily licked her wounds.

Fireheart gazed at the water for a long time. A blue, white, and green wolf appeared beside him. "Why so sad?" she asked.

Fireheart jerked his head up. "What?"

"Why are you so upset?" the wolf asked again.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." Fireheart bowed his head.

"Why would he do that?" Lily asked when Jay had explained what had happened.

"He's probably just upset," Jay replied.

Lily sighed. "So...where is he now?" she asked.

Jay shrugged. Lily sat up straight. "Do you wanna go find him?"

"I guess," she shrugged again and hobbled off. Lily followed, leaving Dusty to sleep.

Lily walked around. "Toxic?" she called out his name, but there was no reply. She called his name louder.

"What if he's hurt?"

"You care about him after you guys fought?" Lily asked, puzzled."

"No, of course not." She narrowed her eyes. "I just don't want to deal with anymore death today."

"Hmm. It sure seems like it." she barked.

"Anyway..."

"Toxic?" She moved a bit faster. Lily set aside her own pace, but kept her eye on Jay. Finally, she was by the cliff again. "Toxic?"

Still no reply.

Lily growled then ran around the forest, still calling his name while Jay followed. She stopped. "I can't find him."

Jay didn't reply.

"Well..." Lily sighed. "We should search later. Maybe he's just out there hunting." she suggested.

"He seemed pretty mad about how I attacked him. I'm going to keep looking."

"O-okay." Lily looked at her friend with confusion before shrugging and turning away. "Watch your back!" Lily returned to the temporary camp and sat down beside Dusty.

Jay nodded and ran farther into the forest. The scent of Toxic lingered around her, but it was stale. She froze, sniffing the air. "He was here..." She said to herself. She ran faster. The trees swayed to and fro as the leaves flew past. "Toxic!" She called. No reply. She sniffed the air. His scent was a bit fresher. "He's close." She whispered. The sound of rushing water met her ears. Her ears pricked and she looked toward the location of the sound. She walked toward it.

Toxic sulked beside a nearby oak tree, unaware that Lily was watching him. She looked at him, sympathy in her eyes and stepped closer. The leaves crunched and he twisted around. She quickly stood back, blinking.

"What now?" he snapped harshly.

"Nothing. Does it look like I wanna fight?" She narrowed her eyes.

A sleek dark furred wolf stalk his prey along a windy path, he was ready to pounce when the rabbit caught wind of him and bolted. He chased after it, his strength ebbing. 'Gah...I've traveled too long, and with nothing to eat...' he thought to himself. He gave up the chase and stopped to catch his breath, "What is wrong with me? Have I grown that weak?"

Lily saw a dark, exhausted wolf and stepped towards it curiously. "Nothings wrong with you." she barked.

He looked at the other wolf, "What gives you the right to tell me what I am and am not?" When she didn't answer, his glared at her. "Well?" He wanted an answer.

"Because I want to." she barked.

"That's not a very good reason now is it?" He sighed; he never really wanted to upset the first friendly face he'd seen in a long time. She might be able to help him. "Look eh...I didn't mean to upset you," he began awkwardly.

"You didn't upset me." she barked.

"Then why are you frowning?" he asked. '_Man this one's a handle_...' he thought to himself, then sighed, "This must be your territory...I'll be on my way if you deem it fit..."

"It's not my territory." she stopped him. "I'm just on my way to... someplace."

He tilted his head, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." she barked.

He nodded slowly, "I see..." _Well this conversation got awkward..._ he thought to himself. He then looked back at the wolf, "I'm Shadow..."

"Nice to meet you," she yipped. "I'm Lily."

Shadow nodded, "Well...Lily...the path gets easier when more people are traveling on it...care to join me?" he asked.

"I guess..." she barked.

He nodded, then his stomach growled, and he growled as well. "Stupid rabbit...only because I wasn't at the top of my game..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Lily stared at him.

"Nothing..." he growled. Wanting to change the subject, he said, "So...have you seen any other wolves around these parts?"

"Yeah. I'm in a pack." she barked.

"A pack? Oh...I thought you...never mind..."

Lily sat still for a moment. "What are you getting at?" she asked.

"Well...you told me you were just venturing around as well...so I thought you were alone...like me..."

"Hmm. I see." she barked, continuing to walk.

Shadow looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't think you'll take any interest." she barked, scratching her ear.

Shadow shrugged, "Try me..."

Lily grunted. "Fine...I'm going to the Mystic Waters," she barked.

"The Waters huh?"

"What? You know about it?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded. "I've heard about it..." he looked around.

She nodded and he snorted with amusement. "You know...this conversation got pretty awkward pretty fast..."

"Not for me." she replied.

"Really? Hmm... Could I meet this pack of yours?" he asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sure!" Lily barked excitedly. "Follow me." They took the trail and arrived at the large clearing where her friends slept.

Shadow looked around intriguingly. "Are all of the wolves asleep at this time?" He looked up at the sky.

Lily shrugged. "Maybe." she barked. "Anyway... they all kind of… scattered."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "They aren't getting along well at the moment…" She began to introduce the slowly waking wolves. "This is Toxic." She gestured to a green and black wolf, then a sand colored one. "And that...is Dusty. The others are out there somewhere." He nodded, "I see..."

Lily sat down in the shade of a large oak tree.

Shadow looked around, "I-I should get going..." he didn't really want to leave though...

"Why?" asked a voice. It was Toxic.

The dark wolf shrugged, "Well...I always move from one place to another," he said bitterly.

"And?" Toxic barked, standing up.

"And? There's nothing else to it..."

"You should stay." Lily barked.

"W-Would you really have me?"

"Yeah. We accept anyone." she yipped, licking her paw.

He nodded, "Then...I'd be honored to join..."

She grinned. "That's nice to know." He nodded, "Thank you..." his stomach growled again and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"We can take you hunting, if you want." Toxic offered with a smirk.

Shadow forced a grin sheepishly. "That would be nice...thank you..." he said with an self-conscious tone.

"Lily, go with him. I've got to take care of Dusty," Toxic ordered before walking away.

Shadow looked over at Lily, "Shall we be off?" She nodded. He let her lead the way. "After you..."

Lily paused for a moment and took off. "Over here!" she called out before taking a sharp turn.

He turned and followed her, "Cheeky trick there..." Lily jumped over a small stream and stopped. "This place is good." she barked. He jumped over the stream...but miscalculated his jump and his hind legs landed in the water. With a growl of frustration and padded up to Lily.

"There are pheasants and other good things here." she barked suddenly. He nodded. "Okay..." He shook his wet hind legs and looked at her.

Lily sniffed around before disappearing into the sea of trees. She returned a while later with a magpie dangling from her jaws.

"Good one..." He then saw that it was his turn to hunt and sniffed around. He knew there was a rabbit around the tree behind him and he darted behind the tree, the rabbit not knowing what hit it. He came back with the prey dangling in his powerful jaws.

She dropped her magpie to the leafy ground. "You did well too."

He nodded, and then dropped the rabbit, "Thank you..."

"Wanna continue hunting?" she asked, mouth watering.

He nodded, and then gave a little bark of amusement; "Unless you're hungry now..."

Lily shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

He nodded, "If you're hungry you're hungry...how about I keep hunting and you can have my rabbit?" He disappeared in the underbrush.

She watched him go. "Okay...I'll just wait for you here."

Shadow came back with two rabbits in his mouth and pushing a pheasant with one paw.

Lily lifted her head and stared. "Nice one...really nice one." she barked.

He nodded. "Thank you...I see you haven't eaten..."

"Yeah, same for you too," she barked.

He shrugged, "I feel the same when it comes to that too..." he looked over their catches, "Should we head back?"

Lily nodded before picking up part of the catch. They headed back, Shadow just behind her pushing his pheasant along. She dropped the catch at the center of the clearing and sat beside Toxic and Dusty. Shadow dropped his next to hers and went off somewhere else to think.

Toxic watched Shadow before looking away. He then continued to tend to Dusty.

Shadow came back and sat at the other side of the clearing and looked up at the sky.

Lily glanced at him then called out, "Why don't you sit by us?"

He looked at them and thought about it, "Well...I feel like I'd be intruding..." he called back.

"You're not." Lily assured the dark wolf.

Jay stepped in, still a bit sore from the battle the day before. She tensed slightly, her wounds stinging. Toxic glared at her then looked back at Dusty.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Toxic, stepping by him to sit alone.

"You know you could be a bit nicer." She said coolly.

"Shut your mouth." he growled. He sighed and went over to the three...now four wolves, but he was quiet.

Lily stared blankly. "It's just a mere observation. Nothing to get offended about." She blinked. Her feather, which was clipped onto her fur, shook, and the beads hit each other with a small clink.

Toxic scoffed and turned away.

Shadow leaned in and whispered to Lily, "Is something going on or are they just like this?" he asked.

"Ever since Serenity died, Toxic has been really...upset." she explained to him quietly.

"Hmm..." he had no idea who this 'Serenity' was but it sounded like Toxic either loved this wolf or was a good friend to Serenity.

Lily blinked. "Kind of tragic, really."

"Hmph." Jay puffed out her brown and white chest, her midnight blue eyes full of fiery anger. "Oh by the way, Toxic, you messed my leg up. I can barely walk now. Thanks a lot," She spat, turning her head to narrow her eyes at him.

Shadow just awkwardly sat there.

"Good for you." Toxic growled.

"You know what? We might as well stop this stupid fight and get over it because we're going to be traveling." Jay turned. "Truce?"

Toxic didn't budge.

Jay snarled. "You're so stubborn!"

"Just as much as you."

"C'mon, Toxic," Jay sighed.

Toxic didn't reply. Shadow whispered to Lily, "This is getting awkward..."

Jay looked at Lily. "Help me!" She whispered.

Lily coughed, confused of how to solve this...problem. "Just apologize," she barked to the she-wolf.

Jay opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it. She turned and looked at Toxic. "I'm sorry for being stubborn." She said blandly.

"Fine! Sorry!" Toxic growled.

Lily sighed sadly.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. _A pack fighting amongst themselves is a bad omen_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review!**


	7. Return

**A/N So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

><p>Lily blinked. "Should we keep moving?" She asked everyone.<p>

Toxic nodded. "Since Fireheart is gone...I'm taking the lead."

"Well should we keep moving Captain?" She sneered.

Toxic ignored Jay. "Let's go." he barked before standing up and walking south. She followed with shadow. _Well Shadow...looks like you finally found a home_, Toxic said to himself.

Lily looked around the area they were walking. "Well...No sign of the Waters..." She caught up with the others. Shadow looked around as he walked. He ran into Jay because of his lack of concentration.

She jumped, turning sharply. "Hey! Watch where you're going," she said harshly, narrowing her midnight blue eyes.

He looked at her, "Sorry...it was just an accident..." he apologized.

She sighed. "Sorry. I get angered easily."

Toxic grumbled something inaudible.

"Stop doing that!" Jay snapped at Toxic. He didn't reply.

Shadow looked around again, easily distracted. He suddenly ran into Toxic.

"What?" The agitated dog snapped.

Shadow stepped back, "Ha, ha...sorry...I was distracted again...last time...I swear..."

"It better be," Toxic grumbled. Shadow looked around again and noticed Dusty stayed at the back of the crowd. Shadow stepped back to the tawny wolf. "Hi...I'm Shadow..."

Dusty greeted him with a nod. "You seem like a quiet type..." he commented.

"So...did I miss something before I came here?"

"Not at all."

"Hmm..."

"What?" Dust looked at his new friend curiously.

"Nothing...just thinking..."

Dusty peered ahead of him. "Anyway...I better catch up," he grunted before prancing ahead. Shadow remained where he was, not wanting to intrude.

Toxic stopped. "We better rest for the night." he barked, sitting beside a large, barren tree.

Shadow found a nice soft spot underneath an overhanging tree. Dusty rolled onto his back while Lily lay down near a small stream. Not long and they were all asleep.

Lily awoke early in the morning and lifted her head, looking around before standing up and taking off in search of prey.

Shadow woke up from a vicious nightmare that he was having...he pawed at his metal color and gave a sigh of relief as he saw that he wasn't wounded.

Lily returned with a few rabbits and dropped them to the ground.

Shadow sighed, "Brutal...totally brutal..." he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

He looked at Lily, "Err...nothing...just a bad dream..."

"What was it about?" she asked.

He looked at her, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." she barked.

He sighed, noticing that she was the only other wolf awake. He nodded, "Alright." She sat beside him and waited. "When I was little...my parents, brother and I were taken to a large building. After living there for a while, we started getting used to it. Then they started testing things on my parents...then everything went to ruin when they died..." he trailed off with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry..." she barked, nuzzling him for comfort.

He didn't resist. "Then they started testing on me and my brother...we decided to escape and we almost made it...until my brother was impaled right in front of me...his heart punctured by on of those things..." he shivered. "I was the only one who made it out alive..."

Lily shook her head. "Humans are just so cruel."

He nodded, "Yeah...thank you for listening..."

"No problem." she barked.

An image of his dead brother came back in his head. He shook the image out.

"Now what?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't really know...I feel like going out for a walk..." he scratched the back of his ears.

"Okay."

He stood and started to pad out, "You can come if you want," he called back. She nodded before catching up. Mist curled around Shadow as he gazed at the horizon. He noticed his fur was starting to get damp. "What in the world?" He looked around.

Lily glanced around her shoulder.

"What's with this crazy mist?" he kept asking as he looked at the mist. Not paying attention, he ran right into a tree. "Hmm...Spooky..." he said as he regained his normal gait. He was beside Lily at this point. "Maybe we should head back..."

She nodded, turning around.

He turned around at the same time, and then started walking back. He was still watching the mist... Shadow sat a ways away, staring up into the night.

Fireheart saw Toxic paced back and forth near the stream. He guiltily walked up to Toxic, who started.

"I'm sorry I left, and that I tried to kill Dusty." Fireheart bowed his head.

"Fine," the green wolf replied shortly.

Fireheart headed sadly back to the camp, not sure what to expect.

"Who are you?" Fireheart glanced at the other wolf.

"I'm Shadow...nice to meet you..."

"As am I," Fireheart dipped his head. "Are you well?"

Shadow shifted his eyes, "At the moment..." he sighed. He shook himself, suppressing a small exhale. "So, where is Dusty?"

Fireheart glanced around in search of the light coloured wolf. No one there. Someone sighed and Fireheart glanced over to see Toxic sitting alone by an overhanging tree. Fireheart slowly, quietly, padded up and sat down next to Toxic, carful to keep his shattered leg off the ground.

"I thought you left." Toxic barked.

Fireheart sighed and turned his head. "Where else could I go?" He glanced forlornly at the distant mountains. "Do we have to cross those?" He winced as pain shot up his leg.

"Yes," Toxic barked, licking a paw. Fireheart didn't reply.

Jay smirked from where she sat a ways away. "It won't be that bad. Now stop whining!"

Toxic perked his ears. "What is it?" Fireheart also listened hard. A faint rustling could be heard from a few yards away. Toxic scoffed and Jay narrowed her eyes at him.

Lily stared blankly at the sky. "We are in the middle of nature...Of course there are going to be noises."

Jay snorted. Toxic said nothing. Jay suddenly perked up. "Please tell me we aren't going to have to cross a river anytime soon." "

No." he barked. "Just the mountains."

"Good!" Jay sighed in relief.

Fireheart slowly backed into the bushes while no one was watching and headed towards the sound. Suddenly, a huge, blood red wolf with glistening fangs leaped out and slammed into Fireheart. He stumbled under the blow and tried to get away, but the other wolf dug his claws into Fireheart's neck and growled, "You are no longer part of that pack! Come with me, or I'll kill you now!"

Jay suddenly noticed the strange wolf, and leapt at him, pinning him down. Toxic did nothing. He just sat and watched.

Fireheart strained as hard as he could and thrust the red wolf off of him with a mighty surge with his hind legs. Lily launched herself forward, clawing the strange wolf in the eyes. The larger wolf howled in pain and leaped at Lily, clawing and biting her harshly. She threw him off by slamming him into a tree. Jay looked at Lily and snarled. "Jeez girl. Let me have this one!" she whined.

"It doesn't matter!" Lily snapped and Jay snarled.

Fireheart had tried to stay out of the fighting; his leg was throbbing, and he didn't want to risk messing it up anymore. "I know him!" Fireheart was suddenly snapped, remembering.

"From what?" Jay and Lily asked.

"He was that mysterious wolf that was making me hurt Dusty! It wasn't Serenity, it was Bloodclaw!" Fireheart's eyes were wide. This wolf could easily do that to any of them right now.

Lily scoffed. "Liar."

Jay took a step back. "We should probably leave then," she suggested quickly.

"No really, I recognize his—his presence, whatever it is! You have to stay away from him," Fireheart was starting to get annoyed that they didn't believe him.

"Let's leave then!" Jay howled. "If this guy is bad…We can just leave." Jay said slowly.

"No duh," Lily barked, walking away; Jay followed.

Toxic still sat where they left him.

Fireheart, after making sure no one saw him, followed Bloodclaw, determined to get some answers out of him. He quietly followed Bloodclaw's scent trail, and was surprised to find that is led back to the place he had been captured.

"What's going on?" Jay asked to herself, following them. Toxic ran after her, calling, "Don't risk it."

She puffed out her chest. "I can do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do."

He frowned. She sat down. "Alright. I have another question. Are we going to cross any rivers at all?"

"No, you already asked," he barked.

"That's good." She smiled nervously and shuffled on her paws. "Because I can't swim."

"You can't?" Toxic barked incredulously.

"Nope."

He grunted. "Maybe Lily can teach you."

"Why are you so grumpy?" she asked.

"Because I just am."

"Well you need to change that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you want friends?" Jay asked.

"Why?" Toxic asked.

"Because no one will like you with that attitude."

Toxic growled.

"See? Alright; how about I make a proposition for you?" Jay said.

"Fine..." he grumbled.

"You teach me how to swim and I'll teach you how to be nice." Jay explained, shaking her fur.

He growled. "Fine..."

"Alright then." She smiled sweetly.

Toxic stared at her then huffed. "What?"

She chuckled and he walked away, head low to the leafy ground.

Jay blinked. "What is it?" she called after him.

"Nothing."

She blinked. "Alright then...Nice seeing you too?" Jay tipped her head to the side.

Fireheart was wary now. Who knows who could be lurking here? As he rounded a corner, a red shape leaped out at him. 'Not again!' he thought, and jumped back out of the way. The wolf landed clumsily and Fireheart jumped on top of him, pinning him down. "Who are you, and why are you always trying to make us leave?" Fireheart growled in his ear.

"You are in my territory!" Bloodclaw growled through clenched teeth.

"And what is wrong with that?" Fireheart barked.

Bloodclaw was silent. "Speak, you nasty, arrogant excuse of a wolf!" Fireheart was getting impatient. Still, the red wolf was stubborn. Fireheart dug his claws into his neck, and was satisfied to hear him shriek in pain. "Well?" Fireheart growled.

A sinister wolf watched curiously from the branches of a tree. "You're so pathetic, Fireheart," Serenity snarled with obvious delight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Haha, a cliffie! Will update soon, but only if you review! lol**


End file.
